All I am is me
by littlebixuit
Summary: Shaggy wants the gang to see him as more than just what everybody else can see. Songfic. Song "Look At Me" from Sum 41. please leave me a review.


_I don't really know, where this came from._

_Probably a bit inspired from the wonderful story "When All the World's a Stage, the Show Does Go On" by M. Night Wolfalona (if you haven't read this story yet, better read it now, cause it's much better than this story here, believe me)._

_And from the song "Look at me" from Sum 41, I just heard and will use in this fic now._

**Apps: ... do I have to do your disclaimer again?**

**Me: *sigh* okay, okay... Scooby'snotminesamewithLookAtMe.**

**Apps: *ahem***

**Me: Yeah, yeah, okay... Scooby's not mine. Same with the song Look At Me.**

* * *

Bait.

How comes, that all he is known for in Mystery Inc. was bait? Seriously, everybody just knew him for what they could see. As the bait. The hippie. The beatnik. The eater. The coward. But he was more. Much more. It was just, that nobody bothered to know this more, that was in him. They were the best friends he had, but they never wanted to know more of him. It wasn't, that he absolutely wanted them to know everything from him. They knew much. But only that what everyone could see by spending more time with him.

He wasn't after them to know everything, he just wanted them to think something else.

And it hurt, that it seemed like no one bothered, if there was more.

_Look at me_

_Who am I supposed to be and what do I believe?_

They simply took it for granted, that they knew everything that was there to know.

But they didn't.

They went with him to high school, both, Daphne and Velma had been in art class with him and there they had often looked at his pictures in awe, he was a pretty good drawer. But then, they had left high school and they forgot it, forgot one of his "secret talents". They had simply forgotten it. Maybe, they'd remember if he'd draw from time to time but he didn't, so this never came up in their minds when they thought of Shaggy.

Also he was pretty good at acting. Art things were general more his things than science. He even had played in some school plays, but none of them had been at these plays, so also that was something they'd probably never know from him.

Shaggy, the artist.

It would sound hilarious for them.

_Can you tell me?_

_Since you've made up your mind who knows what you believe_

Some of the other pupils, who had been in classes, he had taken, especially art class and acting, he had known a bit better, hadn't known him as anything else than the artist.

He had always been a welcome guest in their group, because he had been one of them, had understand what they had felt by drawing or standing on a stage. They had sometimes even asked him for tips, in these groups, he had been known for this talents.

Talents, no one of the gang knew.

_And I just don't know_

_No, I just don't know_

_Who I'm supposed to be_

He wasn't like they thought he was. Of course, he was an eater and a coward, but he wasn't the eater and the coward. He was more.

He was also much cleverer than they thought.

They just didn't thought of him to figure out clues, too. To figure out who the bad guy was. So they never bothered to listen to him when the conversation was about clues or similar things.

And, lying there on his bed, his head full of thoughts, knowing, that they just knew him from what they saw made him sad.

When he'd say them, that he was deep in thought, they'd took it for granted, that it was about something to eat or a comic.

_Look at me_

_Am I the image of your hopes and tragedies?_

He didn't know, what he wanted them to know him for.

They didn't need to know everything about him, he just wanted them to know him for something else than his outside.

But if he didn't know what he really wanted them to know, what should he do then?

He wanted them to listen to him.

To take him serious from time to time. Of course, he had the ability to make a joke out of nearly everything, but that didn't have to mean, that he thought of everything like a joke always.

_Just look at me_

_Will I ever be more than just a memory?_

He knew.

He wanted them to know, well-

Him.

That didn't sound very clever and made no really sense, because they knew him.

Technically.

But he wanted them to know his inner thoughts.

His inner him.

_'Cause you just don't know_

_No, you just don't know_

When they'd walk down the stairs the next morning, they'd find a big banner. Covered in dark blue and green colors, all mixed together, there would be drawings showing him things they wouldn't think of him to do. Just like drawing. Acting. Ripping of the mask from a bad guy with a knowing smile, a smile that showed, that he already knew who would be under the mask. He had also found some old tests from school, tests he had better grades in than they'd ever think of him to have. Because also when science wasn't his thing, he wasn't as bad in it as they thought. He could easily handle some of the devices in their lab. He just showed parts of the test, never the grade itself, but from the answers you could've guessed it.

And over everything else, in the middle, in big red letters would stand what he wanted them to know:

_All I am is me_

And he'd lie by the banner, catching up the sleep he hadn't get from drawing this. His clothes covered in the now dry colors he had used to draw it, from crawling over it, blurring it with his hands. the scenes just lightly blurred so their eyes could still make them out in the rest of the smudged paint.

_All I am is me_

He'd smile in his sleep, satisfied with the work he had done and already knowing the faces they'd have, amazed that the lanky hippie they all knew had actually made this.

_All I am is me_

And they'd understand.

* * *

_Yep._

_Think of it, does anybody from the gang seem to see more in Shaggy than that what everybody can see? I don't think so._

_So this story was Shaggy's answer to this thoughts._

_I really hope you like this story, cause I'm quite satisfied with it. It just came over me, hearing this song I thought it would be a nice songfic and then I simply began to write it and couldn't stop and now it's ready and-_

_Apps: Now she'll put it online and asks you very friendly for a review._

_Me: Exactly._

_littlebixuit_


End file.
